Extreme Truth or Dare
by pnlp434
Summary: Let's see what happens when the team plays truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize ahead of time for any spelling errors that I might have missed.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a rainy afternoon on Mount Justice and everyone was bored.

With no missions and nothing to do the team had simply resorted to

sitting on the sofa lost in thought while Superboy stared blankly at the

grey and fuzzy tv screen. "I'm bored." Wally groaned as he slumped

on the couch. "No duh captain obvious." Artemis said shooting him a

glare. "And I for one am actually enjoying the silence." she added. "Well

I'm not!" Wally said throwing his hands in the air. "Can't we do

something?" "I could go make some cookies." Meg'aan suggested.

'That's OK Meg'aan!" Robin said hastily. "besides I have something in

mind". "And what might that be?" Kaldur asked. Before Robin could

respond a monotone computer voice filled the cave. _Recognized _

_Zatanna B07._

Just then Zatanna walked into the room "Hey guys what are you

doing?" "Oh hi Zee I was just about to tell everyone about an idea I had

for a game we could play." Robin said "What's that?" she asked. Robin

looked at the rest of the team with a sideways smirk and replied

"Extreme Truth or Dare." "No way! So not happening!" Wally said eyes

widening. "But I thought you were just _dying_ of boredom?" Artemis

said already thinking of all the ways she could humiliate him with this

game. "Have

you ever played this game with him!?" He said gesturing to Robin. "It's

not fun!" "Yeah cause KF here is always finding a way out of doing

dares." Robin defended. "That won't happen this time" Zatanna said

calmly crossing her arms. "And why is that?" Wally asked. "Dare him to

do something" she said. "Uh...ok, KF I dare you to do the tango with

Artemis" "HECK NO!" "od tahw eh dias" Zatanna said smirking. Wally

then suddenly jumped up, grabbed Artemis, and began to dance the

tango against his will. "Ugh! Let go of me kid idiot!" she said pulling

away before slapping him. Everyone was now staring at them.

"She made me do it!" He saidpointing at Zatanna. Robin looked at Zatanna

and grinned evilly. "This is going to be a lot of fun."

* * *

"So who wants to start" Zatanna asked. "oh wait I've never played this before!"

Meg'aan said obviously excited. "oh sorry Meg'aan." Zatanna quickly said "Let me explain."

"So on your turn you will ask...let's say Artemis: truth or dare? "Then she'll pick one and you have

to either make up a question or dare her to do something." Zatanna exclaimed. "ooh sounds like

fun!" Meg'aan replied enthusiastically. "OK, I want to start." Wally said. "Conner truth or dare?"

"uhhh truth?" Conner replied slowly, clearly confused. "Alright" Wally said "Do watch the fuzzy tv screen

because you don't know how to turn on the cable or because you pretend to not know

how because you secretly like it." "Do I have to answer?" the clone asked flatly. "yes." Superboy paused

for a moment to think about the answer. "The tv screen fascinates me." he mumbled his face reddening. "Great my turn!"

Meg'aan said. "She is way too excited about this." Artemis muttered. "OK " Meg'aan started "Wally, truth or dare?"

"Will you dare me to kiss you?" wally asked paying more attention now. "Um no" Meg'aan replied now looking a little uncomfortable.

"Fine then truth." "Do you really like my cookies?" Wally didn't answer and just sat there all of a sudden

fascinated by his shoelaces. "I told you guys KF's a wimp" Robin stated "He can't even answer a question."

"Not true!" wally said louder than he intended. "I was just thinking of how to answer."

Zatanna opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the angered speedster. "And give me more than two seconds before

you cast your voodoo on me again!." Zatanna rolled her eyes but remained silent. "It's OK Wally, you don't have to answer

I understand." Meg'aan said already knowing the answer. "Perhaps we should continue." Kaldur said wanting to break the awkward

silence. "Wally it's your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Young justice (I wish I did) or Facebook.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

"Alright Kaldur, truth or dare?" Kaldur looked up to make eye contact with Wally. "I pick

truth." he replied. Wally sighed obviously hoping that he would have chosen dare. But then an idea came

to his mind. "Do you find the concept of sushi disturbing?" he asked. "You probably know lots of fish right?"

Kaldur looked confused. "What is a sushi?" he answered. Wally could only grin at this. "Well, it's a

bunch of fish, vegetables, and rice wrapped in seaweed." "And you eat this?" Wally nodded. The look

on Kaldur's face suddenly turned from a calm one to looking absolutely horrified. "What!?" The group

looked a little startled by Kaldur's reaction. They expected a reaction but this was so unlike him. "Of all

the- how could you- did you know that-" He now looked slightly sick...physical and mentally. He got up

and quickly left the room. Everyone was silent.

"Well I guess that's a yes." Artemis muttered before shooting Wally a glare.

"What?, I wanted to know!" Kid Flash said to her using a variety of hand motions.

"I'm going to go see if he's alright." Meg'aan said before flying of in the direction Kaldur went. "Let's keep

going." Zatanna suggested. Robin grinned evilly at KF. "What!?" Wally demanded. "KF, dare one or dare

two?" "Hey you can't do that!" "Well the rules don't say he can't." Conner pointed out. "I'll support it if the

dare doesn't involve me." Artemis said. "I have no problem with it." Zatanna said shrugging. "Not fair."

Wally grumbled.

"Alright KF, let's have some fun." Robin said smirking. "Oh no" "We are _all_ going to enjoy this. Do you

have any makeup Artemis?" "yeah, why?" " Cause KF has just won a makeover. And when we're done his kind friends will

post a picture of his new look on Facebook." Everyone in the room was now grinning evilly at this idea...everyone

except Wally. He quickly sprang to his feet ready to flee the room. However he only managed about three steps before

Zatanna froze him in mid run. " I'll go get the Makeup!" Artemis said before running off to her room. The rest of them

were now crowding around Kidflash plotting his social doom. "We can't just leave him frozen here." Zatanna mentioned.

"Good point Zee. Let's handcuff him to that chair." Robin said pulling a pair of handcuffs from

his utility belt.

The team was just finishing up locking the handcuffs when Artemis entered with a

bag of cosmetics followed by Meg'aan and Kaldur. "Meg'aan had more makeup than I did so I borrowed hers." she said before setting

the bag on a nearby table. "Perfect." "I'll start!" Artemis said gleefully. She reached into the bag and pulled out five or so

lipsticks all in shades of pink and then proceeded to where Wally was held captive. Artemis popped the cap off a

bright shade of magenta and was just about to begin the fun when Zatanna quickly said "let's unfreeze him first."

With a quick incantation the speedster was back in motion struggling frantically and shouting for that "creature"

Artemis to back off. The team ignored his shrieking and attempts to bite their hands and happily applied makeup

all over his face.

"There." Robin said proudly stepping away to analyze his work. Wally's face was covered with graffiti,

pink lipstick, and colourful eye shadow as well as the words "Artemis was here". He had given up on the

protesting and was now cringing every time someone came near him.

"A big improvement." Artemis mused. "What do you think Meg'aan?" "ooh yes" she exclaimed. "Conner would you like

to do the honors of taking the photo?""I guess" "Here." Robin said tossing Conner his phone. Conner then took the

glorious snapshot and the sent it to Robin's laptop. "Now we'll post this sucker so the whole world can share our joy!"

Within a matter of minutes the photo was successfully posted on Facebook complete with a caption that read:

"Wally's epic makeover!"

After laughing till they were on the floor the team released Wally and allowed him to wash his face and escape.

They played for a little longer before Kaldur suggested that they quit before the game got too out of hand.

"Same time next week?" Zatanna suggested

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"I'm in!"

"Me too."

"I guess."

"Great" she said.

That night when Artemis was checking her Facebook she was delighted to discover that the picture

had over 5000 views. "Oh my gosh kid idiot." she sighed. "I bet by the end of the week your misery will have viral."

* * *

**Soooooo what do ya think?**

**A review would be most appreciated.**

Thank you for taking the time to read chapter two.


End file.
